Pokemon Technical Institute for Trainers
by gallantmon7196
Summary: The P.T.I.T. is a special school for the top trainers around the world. Join Drake, a junior, as he goes through what most teenagers in high school have to go through. Romance, humor, friendship and pokemon battles. Welcome to the Pokemon Technical Institute for Trainers.
1. Chapter 1

Okay readers here I am with with another new story, Pokemon Technical Institute for Trainers or P.T.I.T. for short. Let's start this puppy.

Chapter 1: Orientation day

* * *

"Welcome students to the Pokemon Technical Institute for Trainers. I am Principal North, I would like to be the first to greet you here, along with our top students of the Junior class."

Drake gazed out at the sea of new freshmen, they stood with their partners, a bustling crowd of eager, big headed kids who think that they are the top of the world. Drake remained silent, his main partner standing behind him in an intimidating manner. The teen noticed that many freshmen were looking at him and his partner in a very wary manner, Drake smiled to himself at this.

"I will now introduce you to our top student and captain of the school's battling team, Drake Westbrook."

Drake stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked up to the podium with his partner following closely behind, the floor of the stage they were on creaked under the weight of the pokemon. Getting to the podium, Drake put on a happy and enthusiastic smile on his face, opening his mouth, his voice boomed throughout the cavernous room of the main cafeteria.

"Welcome, new students to the P.T.I.T. I am Drake Westbrook, junior class and head of the school's battling team. This is my partner pokemon, he has been with me since the beginning. Looking through this crowd I can see potential candidates for the battling teen. But battling isn't the only sport at this school, we also have a competitive coordinator team too."

Drake looked out at the crowd to see some of the students snicker at what he said, he mad a quick note of who they were and continued on with his speech.

"Anyways, no matter what you decide to study, you will all make excellent trainers. If you have any questions try to find me, I'll either be wandering the campus or in my dorm room, when I'm not in class. All of you have good year."

The sea of freshmen clapped their hands together as Drake left the podium and the stage with his partner closely following. The principal retook his position and started assigning the other 10 juniors on the stage with students for them to lead around the school. Normally Drake would have to also be a leader, but being head of the battling team has its perks. Drake exited out of the main building and hurried off to the dorms to get changed into more comfortable battling clothes. Drake had the feeling that he was going to be receiving a a lot of challenges.

* * *

###1 hour later###

Drake was sitting on one of the benches inside the "Stadium". I wasn't exactly a regulation stadium, in fact, it is about the same square footage as a league gym. It was just a dirt and grass field with bleachers on three of the four sides. Enjoying the sunlight Drake stood up and looked down at his current out fit. He had changed out of the suffocating shirt and tie that he had to wear and dressed into more comfortable attire. Now he was dressed in his iconic royal purple shirt and dark blue jeans. On his feet he wore his favorite pair of hiking boots. His watch that his father gave him during his freshman year was clamped to his right wrist just above his finger less black leather glove. He ran his hand along the six pokeball that were hanging along his waist, one of which was empty. He started staring off into space, thinking about how he had caught each and every one of the pokemon that comprised of his main team.

"Hey, Drake, Hey!"

The team captain was snapped out of his at a familiar voice from the last school year. He turned his head to see another junior, leading a group of about 35 freshmen towards the field. Smiling again, Drake centered his attention towards the person leading them. She was Alex, his girlfriend, her long blonde hair was being picked up by the wind and was flowing freely behind her. He stood up and ran over to embrace her. The two hugged as the freshmen watched, some with confusion while others had small knowing smiles. The two juniors broke their embrace, and Alex started to talk.

"Hey, Drake. I was just leading the freshmen to show them the dorms, but I decided to bring them here. Some of them may want to challenge you to a battle."

Drake smiled at was his girlfriend said, she was probably right. She normally is. Alex turned back towards the group she was leading and motioned to the battle field.

"This here is the "Stadium", it is the main training area of the school. It is also the location of the school's end of the year tourney. Next to me is captain of the battling team and my boyfriend, Drake. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah I got one."

Drake and Alex turned to the student who spoke, he was a stocky kind of person. With a cocky smirked spread across his face. Drake immediately got the vibe of him being a bully, between the way he held him self to the smirk. T his left an a little behind was another freshman, this one was tall and skinny, almost like a snake, and on the right was a short kid, barely tall than Drake's waist.

"Yes umm..."

"It's Jackson, and don't you forget it. Drake, I challenge you to a battle."

"That sounded more like a demand than a challenge."

"It was a challenge, so are we going to battle or not?"

"Fine, everyone, I want you to follow Alex to the bleachers and pay close attention to the battle, you all may learn something.

* * *

###5 minutes later###

Drake and Jackson stood in their respective battling boxes, staring each other down. Everyone else was watching in silence on the bleachers anticipating a battle. Drake smiled, he pulled out a pokeball from his belt as threw it into the air.

"Go, Togekiss."

The Jubilee pokemon burst out of it's ball in a shower of light. It soared around in the air for a second before stopping and taking a battle position a few feet in front of Drake. The girls ohhed and ahhed at the white pokemon. Alex smiled to herself. Togekiss is a fan favorite among the girls in the school, they love it whenever he comes out to either battle or play. Jackson just got annoyed by the pokemon.

"Hey Drake. Where is your partner pokemon that was at the assembly earlier? Why aren't you using him?"

"He's out wandering the campus or resting somewhere. And besides, why use a sword when only a dagger is needed."

Jackson grew infuriated at the statement. He was going to show that junior for not bothering to send out his strongest pokemon. Angrily, he trough out his own pokemon.

"Go, Drapion!"

The ball exploded in a ball of light to reveal a large purple scorpion pokemon. It extended its arm out and roared. It was heard throughout campus, making many people turn their attention towards the "Stadium". The teachers, and most of the other students knew a battle was taking place, however, that roar was not the familiar one that they were all used to.

"This is Ogre, my first pokemon, he is also my strongest. In my Eterna city, my home, in the Sinnoh region I was the top trainer for the past two years, after another trainer, never did catch his name, left with his pokemon. So Drake, bring out your strongest pokemon so that it can battle against my, or are you scared?"

Drake frowned slightly at the other trainers taunts. Shrugging to himself, he recalled Togekiss and secured the pokeball to his waist. His hands dropped to his sides, confusing everybody. He hasn't even reached for another.

"Well, are you going to send out your main pokemon or are you going to surrender?"

Drake didn't bother replying, he just brought two fingers up to his lips and unleashed and ear piercing whistle. Many freshmen and pokemon (that had ears) dropped to the ground, holding their ears. After a second Drake stopped the whistle and started waiting patiently. Jackson, recovering quickly, turned and started yelling at Drake.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I was just calling my partner, he likes to wander around the campus, he should be here right...about...now."

A large looming figure suddenly landed in front of Drake, creating a cloud of dust that surrounded the field. It raised a claw high in the air, showing a large fin/blade coming out of its forearm. In one swift motion it brought its claw down, clearing the dust away immediately. When the cloud cleared it revealed a pokemon with such legendary strength that Drapion had to force itself not to tremble at the power that radiated off of it. Many of the freshmen sitting in the bleachers leaned forward at the railing with their pokemon to get a look at one of the psuedo-legendary pokemon. The Mach pokemon, Garchomp.

"This is my pokemon, Garchomp, he is the strongest pokemon in my party."

To confirm what his trainer said Garchomp let out a roar of his own, the volume made Drapions look like a squeak. The roar was sending out shock waves in the ground, cracking it. Students from all over campus started running towards the field, forgetting all about the tours. Smirking, Drake decided to take the first move.

"Garchomp, use Dragon claw."

The dragon-type burst forward at a blinding speed, his claws glowing a bright blue. Stopping right before Drapion, it swung its glowing claw up, uppercutting Drapion. The ogre scorpion was thrown back a few feet. Catching itself, Jackson issued his own command.

"Drapion, show that Garchomp a Cross poison."

The purple pokemon complied. With its huge claws glowing as sick shade of purple it rushed towards the Mach pokemon. Drake though quickly in retaliation.

"Garchomp, quick. Jump into the air and use Earthquake."

Garchomp launched itself into the air, avoiding the Cross poison. I turned itself mid-air and flew back on to the field. The force of the impact cause the field to shatter. Drapion was thrown into the air again and landed at Jackson's feet unconscious. Jackson returned his pokemon and ran off, his two buddies following him. Drake walked up to Garchomp and gave him a pat on the neck.

"You did great buddy. Go off and have some more fun by yourself."

the Dragon-type grunted before leaping off to do whatever he does. Drake turned to see that the entire freshmen and junior class had come to the field and hd watched the battle. He blushed slightly and waved. Everyone cheered. The freshmen around Alex were amazed, they had just witnessed the captain of the battling team in action, and now they were pumped.

"Wow, Drake is so strong."

Alex smiled at this, she then turned to the freshmen.

"Yeah, and he was going easy on Jackson."

"What?"

"Yeah, Drake and Garchomp have been companions since Drake was just 7 years old. The two have one of the closest bonds that I have ever seen between a trainer and pokemon."

"So what other pokemon, besides GArchomp and Togekiss, does Drake have?"

Alex smiled at the question.

"You'll just have to wait and see at tryouts for the team tomorrow."

###End of chapter###

So this is a little different than from some of my other stories. I have been wanting to write a pokemon academy kind of story for an while and this sort of came to mind. The basic plot will be centered around Drake as he goes through the everyday life of High School. Chapter updates will be sporadic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I really would like to thank everyone has read the first chapter. Well here I am with chapter number two. I hope that everyone likes this one. Well, her we go.  
Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own anything pokemon. I just own the plot for my story and my OC's. Emerald Dynamo owns Callen.  
_

Drake walked through the tight hallways of the schools dorms, trying to re familiarize himself along with trying to find with room he is in. As seniors and sophomores past by him, trying to find their rooms themselves, he looked from his sheet of paper that had his number written on it to the brass numbering on the doors.

"343,3..4...3,343...ah hear I go."

Drake stopped in front of the door. Room 343 was right in front of him. He nervously rested his hand on Garchomp's pokeball, the dragon type hated being in his ball but Drake had recalled him in so that walking down the hall would be easier. Quickly he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his key card, bringing it up he swiftly slid the card through the lock slot and opened the door as soon as he heard the iconic "bing". He walked into one of the familiar dorm rooms for the school, it was a 25 by 20 foot room, a bunk bed was off against the wall along with two desks on either side. A video phone was hung on the wall, if he was needed to contact home. And finally, the most important thing, a T.V. was on a small table at the far end of the room. Walking across the room he came to the sliding glass door, opening those he came out to a good-sized balcony that over looked the school and then Castelia City about 5 miles in the distance. After quickly enjoying the view, he took Garchomp's pokeball and released him from his "prison". The pseudo-legendary roars as he came to his full height, towering just a few inches above Drake. The junior came over and started stroking the pokemon's scales, earning a grunt in pleasure. After a few minutes of this Garchomp fell asleep there on the balcony and Drake walked back into his room for the school year.

"What to do, what to do..."

Drake sat on the chair of his claimed study desk and thought about what to do. He could explore the campus and see who else from last year was back, but decided against that, he'll see them all when classes start tomorrow. Looking around the room and them to his duffel bag, which contained all of his clothes and pokeballs he decided tat he would need few more things to make living here a bit more comfortable. Getting up he strolled over to the video phone and dialed his home number. After a few rings his mother's pokemon, a Gardevoir, picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello Drake, how are you?"

Drake was momentarily confused about why he could hear Gardevoir, but her lips weren't moving. Then he remembered that she was speaking to him telepathically.

"I'm fine thank you. Um...Gardevoir, I was wondering if you could use Teleport to bring a bag I packed and send it over to my dorm room."

"That is perfectly fine Drake, which room are you currently in?"

"I'm in room 343, third floor, second to last room on the left."

"Okay, hold on just one moment."

Gardevoir's eyes glowed a mysterious bluish color and Drake suddenly heard a soft thump on his bed. Turning to his left he saw a suitcase had suddenly came into existence nicely in the middle of his bed. Turning back to the video phone he smiled at the pokemon.

"Thank you Gardevoir."

"Not a problem Drake. Remember to call whenever you need help with something."

The line went dead as Drake smiled and put the phone back on the receiver. Turning, again, to his bed and more importantly the suitcase, he stepped forwards and proceeded to unpack.

After a short hour of unpacking, Drake stepped back and looked at his handy work. His hard-drive for his computer, along with the monitor, were plugged in and set up on the desk. His necessary gaming systems were plugged into the T.V, all of the necessities that he will need. Suddenly Drake started to sweat, an unbearable heat started to spread throughout the dorm, students were starting to pant, and many of the ice types had to be returned to their pokeballs.

"What the hell is causing this heat? I should have brought Glalie with me."

In the few minutes since it started, Drake felt like he had been thrown into a volcano, one the sun, during a super nova. As Drake sat in his desk chair he glanced over at Garchomp, the dragon/ground was still sleeping on the balcony acting as is there was nothing wrong in the world. He was probably enjoying the heat at everyone's expense. The junior glared at his starter for a moment when something occurred to him.

'Is it me or is it getting hotter in...'

Drakes thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Mumbling to himself he got up and opened the door. Standing there was another student that he presumed to be his roommate. He looked to be a little shorter than Drake, he had a slightly, but no really, tanned complexion with medium length messy blond hair that was spiked up. The student seemed somewhat muscular and had green eyes behind a pair of gold rimmed prescription glasses.. He was wearing a blue shirt with a print on the front. It was of a green triangle inside of a golden ring. Over his shirt he was wearing a dark green jacket, despite the heat, he also had on a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black shoes with a white pattern resembling a dragon on the side. Sticking out a sweaty hand, Drake introduced himself. "Hi, names Drake, junior. You are?"  
The boy politely took the hand and shook it.

"My names Callen, but please, call me Cal. I'm a sophomore."

"Good to meet you Cal, I take it that you're my roommate?"

"If this is room 343 then yes it is."

"It is. Come, come inside."

Cal walked through the door and entered the room. He gazed around the dorm, spotting that Drake seemed to have already established himself on the top bunk of the beds and had already set up most of his stuff. He gazed continued until he saw the balcony, he froze in his spot, looking at the huge dragon that was comfortably sleeping out there with a mixture of Awe and fear spread across his face. Drake, seeing his roommates expression started laughing to himself. "Don't worry about him, he's harmless. Well, unless you provoke him."  
Cal gulped at the comment. Now he has to worry about grades AND not getting on the bad side of a pseudo-legendary class pokemon. He was broken out of his momentary panicking by Drake.

"Well, what do you think about this heat? It makes me feel link I'm melting."  
Cal suddenly bowed to the head of the battling team and apologized profusely.

"Sorry about that, that is my pokemon. She got nervous and because of that the heat was released.

"Ah, I understand, it's okay. Who is your pokemon?"

"Well she's a..."

Cal looked around, noticing that his pokemon wasn't there, he looked around quickly while calling out her name.

"Pyronica, Pyronica. It's okay, these people aren't going to hurt you."

Cal looked outside the dorm and down the hall, spotting her.

"There you are. Come on in."

Drake watched as his roommate walked out of the room and spoke to his pokemon in a calming voice. After about a minute, Cal re-entered the room with his pokemon next to him. The pokemon looked to be a large beefed up version of a Dustox with orange wings. He estimated it to be standing at around 5 feet tall and weighing about 100 pounds. Groaning, he took out his pokedex to confirm his suspicions. As usual, they were correct.

**Pokemon: Volcarona **

**Type: Bug/Fire **

**Data: Volcarona, aslo known a the sun pokemon. In ancient times, the sun was blocked by thick as from an erupted volcano. So the first spotted Volcarona used its body to act as the sun. When nervous or scared, they are known to send out waves of heat that increase in temperature the more scared they get. The temperatures are said to have recorded as high as 300 degrees Celsius.**

Drake sighed deeply as he gazed back up at the Volcarona, currently it was nervously hiding behind Cal's back. Drake winced as he realized that the room suddenly became 10 degrees hotter. Walking over to the Volcarona he knelt down and started softly petting it. For a second it stopped shaking and seemed to be relaxed. The captain then turned to Cal.

"What's her name?"

"How could you tell that she was a female?"

Drake smiled at his roommate.

"I take classes in pokemon biology. I can tell that she is female because her 'fir' as you could call it is almost fluffy, where as a male's is coarse." (A/N: this is not official, I just thought that it sounded right.)

"That makes sense. Her name is Pyronica."

"What a beautiful name."

Turning back to his the sun pokemon he started talking in a calming voice.

"Hello Pyronica, my name's Drake and my partner pokemon over there is Garchomp..."

The trainer indicated towards the balcony.

"...We're going to be yours and Cal's roommates for the year. I want to let you know that we are your friends and that I think we are going to enjoy the year. Unfortunately it's a little hot, so could you stop using your Flame Body ability please?"

At Drake's kind and genuine smile Pyronica immediately stopped using he nervous reaction ability, and Drake sighed at the room and the rest of the building instantly cooled down. Thanking the pokemon, Drake stood up and turned to Cal with a smile on his face.

"Well Cal, you better get unpacked and situated in, classes start tomorrow early. I have a few things that I need to take care of first so can I leave you in charge of keeping Garchomp from tearing apart the school looking for me. Okay thanks."

Before Cal could respond, Drake ran out of the room and down the hall. Leaving Cal to nervously glance at the dragon type sleeping peacefully on the balcony. Turning to Pyronica he sighed.

"I have a bad feeling that today is going to be a somewhat long ..."

Before he could finish his sentence he heard a knock at the door. Turning around he opened it, upon seeing who was there he instantly smiled at his close friend.  
###End of chapter###  
_

And...end of chapter two, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter, not entirely sure when the next one will be out.  
Jarl Joseph Windcaller: Kirk will probably appear in the next chapter, don't worry, I didn't forget about him.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaack with yet another chapter for PTIT. I have to say that this is probably the single oddest chapter yet, and maybe the entire story. You see, what happens is...SPOILERS! I'm not going to TELL you. Sorry I have had insanity lately. Hopefully that won't interfere with this chapter too much. If your OC's hasn't shown up yet, don't worry. I plan on them all showing up within the next few chapters.

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon, that belongs to Nintendo. Cal belongs to Emerald Dynamo, Kirk belongs to Jarl Joseph Windcaller (awesome name by the way), Jayton belongs to Ein Storm and finally Stephen belongs to 2Lax4U.

I must say this chapter will be insanity AND chaos. Here we go.

* * *

Chapter 3: A troublesome little pokemon

* * *

Drake sat on one of the benches that are scattered around the campus, enjoying delicious Casteliacone. He had left he roommate Cal with Garchomp, a pokemon that wanted to be as close to him as possible whenever it is awake. Drake was cracking himself up how panicked Cal will become.

'I am so evil.'

Drake went back to enjoying his Casteliacone. With the school campus being only a 20 minute ride on one of his flying pokemon from the huge metropolis, teachers allow some of the upper class men to go there on their days off. Drake planned on using this privilege to its full extension. The trainer leaned back, enjoying the sunlight and the fresh air. He wished that home was more like this, but Oreburg in Sinnoh is all concrete, steel and rocks. The captain continued relaxing for a few minutes longer until he felt another presence. Looking up he eyes scanned the area around him, his eyes fell on an odd looking pokemon. It had a round, teal colored body with a tan colored circle around where it's neck should be. It's head was also round with two pointy teal colored ears sticking straight. The pokemon was just looking at him, as he stared back. It tookDrake a moment, but he identified the pokemon.

"Cool, a Munchlax."

"Munch."

Drake started wondering why a Munchlax would be on campus. It couldn't be wild, Munchlax were rare, even in his home region, Sinnoh. So it must belong to another student here. Getting up from his seat, he walked over to the pokemon. Once he was close enough, he crouched down to face the odd pokemon.

"Hey little guy, where's your-"

Drake was suddenly interupted when a warm, slimy, pink...mass hit him in the face and started moving upwards. Drake was momentarily surprised by the sudden force that was attacking him. Multiple thoughts flying through his head.

'_What is this? What the hell is going on? Wait...don't tell me. It's the Munchlax's TONGUE!'_

In realizing that the pokemon just used Lick on him, a shudder coursed through his body, causing him to drop his ice cream. The tongue pulled itself away from Drakes face, disorienting him. After a few seconds of gasping, he looked around viciously. The pokemon was nowhere to be seen, Drake growled to himself for letting it get away. Shuddering again at the though of the attack used he started walking back to the campus.

* * *

On Campus, 6:30 p.m.

* * *

Drake walked through the center of the schools campus. It was a large open field with multiple concrete paths intercesting like railway tracks the Stadium was to his left with the dorms off to his right and the main academic building up on the front. He noticed as a few other students ran past him.

"...Come on. Come on, we're going to miss the battle."

'A battle, huh?'

A battle wasn't too irregular on the school grounds, the school allowed students to battle almost anywhere, as long as the buildings wouldn't get too damaged in the process. Thinking it was just some freshmen trying to prove who was better he ignored as more and more students went past him, starting to create a crowd. Drake continued ignoring it until he heard a familiar voice.

"Drake, wait up!"

The teen looked around until he saw Alex running to him with her arm raised in a fond greeting.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, Drake, can't really complain. Hey do you want to see the battle."

The team captain thought for a moment, normally he would just ignore a battle like this, but something told him that it would be worth seeing. Shrugging, he turned to his girl friend.

"Sure, why not."

Te couple walked towards the ever growing crowd. As they neared the group, people noticed them and made way as soon as they noticed and recognized Drake. The two friend were soon in the front row, watching the already started battle. To their left was a boy, he was Caucasian, he stood slightly shorter than 6 feet, he had a normal build with lightly tanned skin giving his a slight orange glow, and shaggy chocolate brown hair that reached slightly below his ear and over his eyes. I looked as though he had tried to comb it. He wore a plain black hoodie, over a sliver t-shirt with a Munchlax print on it. For pants, he wore a pair of worn blue jeans, and a pair of black Vans for shoes. The guy had on a determined expression that almost seemed as though it was uncharacteristic of him. But Drake could see it in his green-blue eyes that he was enjoying every moment of the battle. His opponent was another guy, he had dark skin, standing 5 and a half feet tall, the guy was ripped, he looked like a Machoke in a human body, he had a close shaven head with a look of pure anger on his face and eyes that could stop a Rhydon on a rampage. He wore a tight black muscle shirt and a pair of dark dark blue jean, with a pair of combat boots laced to his feet. Neither person he recognized form last year, so this must be each of their first years. He had out an Infernape, while the guy in the black hoodie had out a Snorlax. The muscle head decided to then started speaking trash to the other guy.

"After this battle battle, I'm going to rip your throat out along with your pokemon's, that should teach you and your perverted pokemon a lesson."

The scrawny kid (in comparison) decided to answer, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I told you, Noodles is just a baby. He doesn't really know right from wrong, okay? I apologize for him_ accidentally_ looking up your girlfriends skirt."_  
_

A couple of the other students snickered at the comment, this only fueled the muscle heads anger.

"Hey, stop laughing."

Facing back to the student with the hoodie he ordered his pokemon to attack.

"Infernape, show this guy a Mach Punch!"

The flame monkey flew forward at almost the speed of sound, fist glowing white. The fist collided with Snorlax's stomach, causing it to collapse inwards. There was a tense moment where nothing happened, the two pokemon were at a stand still. Drake caught himself holding a breath that he didn't realizing he was holding. Suddenly, Infernape was thrown backwards as the Snorlax's stomach expanded. It face planted into the dirt and built a small trench that was 10 feet long. The monkey's body slumped down and rolled over, showing that it had been knocked unconscious. Everyone around Drake and Alex cheered at how the Snorlax beat a pokemon without even using attack. The Snorlax's trainer jumped up and down with joy.

"All right, you did a great job, Mavrick."

The large panda pokemon smiled holding up a hand, imitating a thumbs up. Growling the other trainer returned his Infernape and pulled out another pokeball, enlarging it, he released the pokemon inside.

"Hitmonchan, stand by."

A human like creature with brown skin and boxing-glove hands came into existence. It jumped left and right, doing a mock box before settling down. The Snorlax trainer grinned.

"Alright Mavrick, let's show him your power. Mega Punch, Full power!"

"Hitmonchan, meet him with a Fire Punch."

The two pokemon charged at each other, one's fist glowing white, while the other's burst into flames. The two attack collided in the middle sending out a shock wave that rocked the ground beneath Drake's feet. Both pokemon were fighting over dominance.

"Mavrick, use Mega Punch with your other hand too!"

The sudden command shocked everyone, giving Mavrick the ample time to charge up the attack and uppercut Hitmonchan. The attack launched the poor pokemon fifty feet in the air in a dazed state. Before it realized what had just happened with was already falling back down and crashed into the battling field, obviously knocked out. Its trainer again pulled out a pokeball and returned it. He had a calm expression on his face, but Drake could tell that if he was just ready to explode. Mavrick's trainer on the other hand was jumping up and down again.

"Alright, Mavrick another one down."

Suddenly the sound of four pokeballs opening caught everyone's attention. They turned to see that the enraged trainer had just sent out his other four pokemon. They comprised of a Nidoking, an Emboar, an Aggron, and a Luxray. Pointing his finger at the Snorlax, he ordered his pokemon all at once.

"Attack that Snorlax with everything you got."

The for pokemon charged at Maverick, thinking quick on his feet issued one final command.

"Quick Mavrick, use Earthquke!"

The Snorlax, moving really quickly started stomping it's feet before jumping up and body slamming onto the ground. The tremors caused by the action caused the ground to split apart and rocks to fly and every direction. A dust cloud exploded upwards, covering the entire field. Everyone coughed as the dust cleared, when visibility returned to normal it revealed a Nidoking, Emboar Aggron and Luxray, out cold at the feet of the triumphant Snorlax. The infuriated trainer returned his pokemon a stomped away after giving off one last glare. Everyone applauded the triumphant trainer. Drake could only smile as he walked up to him.

"Hey...um."

"It's Stephen, Stephen Russel."

"Hey Stephen. I'm Drake, captain of the school's battling team."

Drake offered his hand to shake and Stephen happily took it. Drake smiled again before continuing.

"I just saw your battle and I'm impressed. I think that you may have what it takes to make the team."

* * *

And...chapter end. Sorry that it has to be at a semi-cliffhanger but it's a good spot. Guys (and gals remember to read and review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guess, I'm back with chapter four of the Pokemon Technical Institute for Trainers. Sorry for the long wait but I was side tracked by reading other stories and playing a few video games. I do have a life out of writing these you know. So, I think you guys will like this chapter this is the first day of school for our students. We may reveal a few oc's, we may not, I'm actually not too sure at this moment. Well sit tight grab your pokeball of pikachu, I have mine, and prepare to read insanity.**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, only the plot, if there is one, and my OC's. However, Stephen and Beth belong to 2Lax4U, Jayton belongs to Ein Storm, Kirk belongs to Jarl Josef WindCaller, and Callen is owned by Emerald Dynamo.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon, its calm warm glow extending its loving embrace to the planet. Taillow and Swellow were perched up in the trees, enjoying their sleep, while multitudes of Hoppip, Skiploom and Jumpluff drifted around in the soft mourning breeze. Everything was nice and peaceful. That is until a yell that was a combination of surprise, fear, and had a sense of someone running, tour through the early morning sky.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, I'M GOING TO BE LATE TO CLASS!"

* * *

###10 minutes prior###

Drake wasn't a mourning person, he liked sleeping in and enjoyed his time in bed. During the summer he has been known for sleeping in as far as noon, so having his alarm set to 6 a.m. for the first day of school wasn't something that he was really enjoying. The alarm blared as Drake groggily shifted in his bed, his hair was sticking all over the place from lying on his side all night. He slowly rose to a sitting up position on his bed and looked around his dorm. He turned his head with half-closed eyes. He noticed that the room was brightly lit and cooler than it had been for the past few days, indicating that Callen and his Volcarona have probably already left to go do, something. He turned his head to his still blaring alarm, picked it up he looked at it. After a few minutes of staring at it, he set it down, barely registering that it read "7:20 a.m." Throwing his covers off of him he stood up from his bed and stretched. After a few minutes of stretching he yawned.

"Ahh that feels much be-"

"You know, your going to be late to class if you don't hurry up."

Drake whirled around at the sound of the sing song and sassy voice. His eyes fell upon a girl that was sitting on top Cal's bed. She had gold blond hair with a pale complexion She wore a white t-shirt with a bright green triangle on it and a golden yellow miniskirt.

"Who are you?"

The girl launched herself from the top bunk and gracefully landed on the floor a few inches in front of Drake, causing him to stumble back in to his bed. Turing towards him, the girl pointed to herself a smiled proudly.

"I'm Talia Shonen, and Curry is my best friend."

"Wait, you mean Callen right?"

The girl nodded her head vigorously."

"Yeah, but only I can call him Curry."

The girl, Talia, smirked as Drake lazily nodded. He smirk broadened as she leaned closer the Drake.

"You know, Drake, if you stand here any longer, you're going to be late to class."

Drake's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he frantically grabbed his still blaring alarm clock. Reading the time he frantically got dressed, while Talia just stood there, smiling "innocently". Drake then bolted out of the door, with his pokeballs strapped to his belt.

* * *

###2 hours after end of last period classes, roughly 5:00 p.m. after school, gym###

Jayton stood there, looking at the double doors in front of him. He could hear the sounds of battle, and attacks being used on the other side, which caused him to start shaking. He recounted how last year and the year before that, he tried out but wasn't able to make the cut. He looked down at himself. He was wearing his usual battling clothes, which consisted of a crew neck t-shirt, a black as the night sky, a pair of basketball shorts of the same color, along with a pair of black Jordans on his feet. Reaching up, he gently touched the beanie on his head. He had decided to wear his favorite today, it had a steel gray color with small "ears" that match those normally seen on a Zorua. Jayton reached for the handle of the door tentatively before quickly retracting his hand and glancing warily to his left and right.

"You know, if you want to enter, your going to have to open door!"

Jayton nearly leaped out of his skin when a voice behind him practically yelled into his ear. Visibly shaken Jayton turned around to see another student. The other student stood about eye to eye with him at 5'10". He had dark skin and a closely shaved head. He was wearing a graphic tee depicting black outs of various pokemon, with a silver chain around his neck. On his head was a fitted hat that was worn on the side. He also had on a pair of dark wash jeans with a pair of white, high top Nikes on his own feet. After looking him over, Jayton responded.

"Who are you?"

The other student smiled cockily before sticking up a thumb with the rest of the hand closed pointing towards himself.

"Name's Kirk, Kirk Randell and I'm going to be the greatest pokemon trainer, hell, I'm the best trainer on the entire campus."

Jayton smirked at the confidence of the other student before blushing to himself after seeing how muscular Kirk arm was. He slightly turned around so that Kirk couldn't read his expression or see the blush. He quickly put his hands into his pockets, his left hand brushed alongside the pokeball of his first pokemon. It was empty now and Jayton began wondering where she was, probably going around, figuring out the best ways to prank him in the future.

'Zoey, just be careful, and don't do anything stupid.'

Jayton was yanked out of his thoughts at the sight of Kirk's hand waving in front of him.

"Hey man, were you listening to me?"

Jayton gave a nervous smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something. Could you repeat what you said?"

Kirk looked at him slightly annoyed before repeating what he said.

"Well I said, we should probably go inside so that we won't be late for tryouts."

Jayton nodded meekly before following Kirk through the doors and into the gymnasium.

* * *

###Just outside of the dorms###

Callen flew out of the dorm with Pyronica, his Volcerona in tow. After classes he had gone back to his dorm to take a short nap before he had to go to the battling team tryouts. He intended to only sleep for an hour and have Talia wake him up, but she decided not to and he slept for two hours, when he questioned her on why she didn't wake him, she said that he had to wake himself up in the future and wasn't going to do it for him. After fully waking up and looking at his clock with it reading; 4:57 p.m. he jumped out of bed and was now exiting the dorm building.

'Sometimes I really regret rescuing her.'

'No you don't Curry.'

'Fine, I don', Talia, and what have I said about you getting into my head?'

'To not do it, I know. Oh watch out, trainer collision in 3.'

The mental link broke with Cal being bewildered, until he saw a pale girl with raven black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades walking with a Monferno by her side. Cal managed to stop running and skid to a halt all of about one foot away from her. He stood there nervously with her stopping and looking back at him.

"Ummm...Hi, I'm Callen."

"Beth."

There was a moment of the two staring at each other uncomfortably. Cal then noticed that the girl, Beth, had her eyes widened. Cal was confused for a second, until a bundle of soft "fur" collided with him, sending him flying into Beth and colliding with her. The two were dazed for a moment, after both of them came to they found themselves in a very awkward position. Callen blush furiously before scrambling to try to stand up, while frantically waving his hands. Cal moved his left hand so that he can find something to push up from. Not looking, his hand landed on a soft mound, still oblivious he pushed down to try and right himself. A gasp was heard beneath him, causing him to look down and be met by the pissed off and extremely blushing face of Beth. Lowering his gaze he realized where his hand was. immediately he pulled up his hand and scrambled back away from her.

"I...I'm...So...sorry, I di...din't mean t...to-"

Before he could finish his apology a lightning fast, orange fur covered fist collided with his jaw and sent him flying 40 feet away. Pyronica rushed forward to her trainer, who was now unconscious, with swirls in his eyes. Still blushing, Beth stood up ans smoothed out her white blouse and undershirt along with her blue jeans. She then walked over to her white vans that had flown off of her feet during the collision and slipped them back on. Turning to her Monferno she smiled warmly.

"Thanks Al. Now, let's head off to the coordinating team tryouts."

Al smiled brightly before dancing a little jig. The two of them continued on as if nothing had happened, leaving Callen and Pyronica.

###END###

Well there you guys have it. All of the OC's for this story have been introduced and I do hope that everyone was in character, but please let me know if they wereen't. Next chapter will include everyone trying out. Hope you all enjoyed it. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, I'm back with yet anther chapter of P.T.I.T. This chapter, I have to say, will probably be the darkest of the entire story. Please don't drop it for the scene, but I feel as though it should go here. It shows how Drake deals with bad situations, that will only get worse.**

**There are going to be one or two more OC's introduced this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You ALL know what this is for. Also, OC's belong to their senders. Let me list;**

**Callan -Emerald Dynamo  
****Kirk- Jarl Josef Windcaller  
****Jayton-Ein Storm  
****Stephen-2Lax4U  
****Beth-2Lax4U  
****Kyle-ScizorX  
****Reinforce- SilverDragon98  
****Veniza-SilverDragon98**

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: In this chapter there is going to be a scene that may offend some people. I do not mean to offend or even call out a group. I will notify you when the scene pops up. Again, I apologize if I offend anybody.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: CONFLICT AT THE TRY OUTS

* * *

###Main Gym, Center field###

Drake stood there, unmoving, expression blank. His arms were folded stiffly behind his back. The way he stood seemed to be a stark contrast to his normal carefree and humorous personality, but for those who truly know him, they know he always acts like this during practice or a game. Very formal and very serious. He now wore the Captains Jacket, acquired at the end of his sophomore year, earlier this year in the spring. The Jacket, as it is referred to, is the most prized possession of the school. There is only one and it is, from what the name entails, given to the Captain of the Battling team. The Jacket itself is in the schools colors: Royal Purple and Golden Yellow, the vest area is the purple with the letters: P and T stitched in over the left breast. The sleeves are the golden yellow with the wide white stripe on the pants he wore dark blue jeans, with white and red sneakers. After a few more minutes, everyone came in and sat at the bleachers at the wall in front of him.

'Where the hell is she?'

Drake wasn't happy, he was wait for someone. His co-captain, who should be standing right next to him. But she's late, figures. Take a quick sweep of the crowd he realized just how many people had come, roughly 150. He would have to be making cuts, and as much as he disliked to, it was necessary. Clearing his throat loudly, everyone turned their attention to away from the mindless chatter and to him.

"Hello and welcome to the P.T.I.T. Battling Team, I am Drake Westbrook, as most of you know. I m the Captain and acting Coach for the team. The team is in Division One, meaning that we will have the chance to battle the Opelucid Dragons and the Driftveil Driller's to name a few. Since many of you are first timer's I will give you a brief run down when it comes to selecting the team. First, this isn't going to be your only team qualifier, every year the team is disbanded and reconstructed. This is to encourage you all to work hard in training all year round."

Drake ceased talking when murmurs between the first timer's broke out. Clearing his voice again, he captured their attention once again.

"The Second thing I would like to mention is that this is going to be very rigorous training, for both you and your pokemon. At the end of the day, you will all be dead tired. So if you think that you or your pokemon can't handle that kind of training then please exit this room immediately, I will think nothing less of any of you."

After a few tense moments, fifty students stood up and left. The remaining hundred sat firmly in their seats, their expressions hard.

"Finally, for those of you who do not make it onto the team, you will be put on a waiting list to replace any of the drop outs. There are only 22 spots on the team and by the end of the session, those will be filled. Take five minutes to talk among yourselves."

Drake turned around and walked out into the hallway. Some student visually relaxed and talked with whoever was around them. Others challenged each other to battles, hoping to impress, while many just sat in a deep silence, thinking over what had been told.

* * *

##Hallway, Drake##

Drake stepped out into the hallway and slumped his shoulders, he didn't like being that was to other students, but he needed to. The school needed him to. They need to win a trophy this year. He looked at the empty trophy case with a look of defeat, P.T.I.T. hasn't won a single trophy, in either battling or coordinating, since it opened 50 years ago. Now new regulations state that the school will need to win a trophy by this next tournament or else funding will be revoked and the student tuition will skyrocket to accumulate enough money. Sighing again, he pulled out his Oran smart phone and selected the correct person to contact. Bringing the phone to his ear, he listened to the rings go off. Eventually he heard the line click and a familiar voice answer.

"'ello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

Woah, woah, woah. Calm the hell down Drake. What do you mean by 'Where the hell are you?'?"

"What I mean, Rein, is that you're my co-captain for the team. Which means you should be at orientation with me. Which is right now."

"So it's right...OH MY GOD!"

Drake heard feet scrambling around on a floor and panicked shouts. After a loud thump and a small grunt following. The true owner of the phone spoke.

"Um.. hey Drake."

Drake expression softened at the sound of the soft, almost timid voice.

"Hi Ven, how was your summer?"

"It was good, thank you for asking, and yours?"

"Meh, it had it's ups and downs."

"Oh, okay. So see you at the gym?"

"See you there Ven. Just please make sure that Rein is wear pants."

Ven giggled softly before hanging up the phone. Rein once forgot to wear pants one day to practice last year and now Drake makes sure to remind Ven, Reins roommate and best friend, to have her remember to wear pants. Drake lowered the phone from ear and sighed again. Rein is a good friend and all, but she can be a little bit of a handful. The fact that Ven can occasionally handle her is a feat all in its own. Not feeling like waiting in the deserted hallway waiting for the two, he went into the gym to see how everyone was holding up.

"...FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!..."

"What the hell?"

* * *

**!CERTAIN SCENE COMING! _VERY_ OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE! PLEASE SKIP IF EASILY OFFENDED! IF YOU CHOOSES TO KEEP READING, DO NOT BLAME ME. I GAVE YOU PLENTY OF WARNINGS.**

* * *

Drake rushed through the crowd of people that had accumulated around the center of the gym. Most were just curious onlookers Trying to see what was going on, but as Drake got closer and closer the demeanor changed, the other students started jeering and waving their fists. Then the crowd broke and Drake fell forward. He landed into a tight circle surrounded by the students, four other figures were there with him, two pokemon and their respective trainers. One trainer was a tall thickly muscled guy, this arms bulging at the seams, wearing a black t-shirt with a denim jacket that had the sleeves ripped off, along with a pair of faded jeans. His jaw was set at a leering sneer, with left fist pounding into his right hand. His Machamp standing next to him, flexing his muscles. The big guy started yelling at the person on the floor in front of him.

"Come on, get up and fight. Prove that you aren't worthless, faggot!"

The person cowered in front of him, soothing the injured pokemon, a Zorua, in his arms. Drake remembered his from trying out for the team last year, his name was Jayton. Drake remembered that Jayton being a very talented battler, but the guy was too timid at times. He got picked on a lot by other students and they normally found a way to get him to leave before even trying out. Now he was on the floor, his Zorua, Zoey, badly bruised in his arms. He had one hand over his mouth, blood flowing freely from between his fingers. The thug, as Drake decided to dub him, stepped even closer, continuing to leer down at Jayton. There was silence for a moment, before the thug started laughing, his goons chuckling from the edge of the crowd.

* * *

**OKAY IT ENDED!**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA! What did I tell you? He's weak and pathetic, his own mother probably didn't even want him."

There was a small gasp between many of the older students present. Drake, along with many in his grade, knew that Jayton's relationship with his mother is a very touchy subject and mention her when he was present wasn't exactly the best course of action. Drake, and everyone that knows Jayton look at the boy wearily. But he takes no course of action, he just sat there, hand over his mouth and Zoey rest on his arm. Feeling bad for Jayton, Drake stood up and cleared his throat loudly. All attention turned to him, everyone suddenly noticing his presence, a light murmur arose from the crowd about his seeing the conflict, even the thug and his goons started feeling nervous. Staring towards the thug, his expression was blank, his eyes emotionless. With restrained anger, he talked a calmly as he could.

"You and your friends have ten seconds to leave this gym with your pokemon before I make you."

The thug flinched slightly before coming up with an answer.

"Hey hey, this isn't what it looks like, Coach. We were just have a little argument, nothing too serious."

"I see, so the fact that Jayton is bleeding from the mouth freely is because he bit his tongue, and that Zorua is badly bruised is because she fell. I'm going to tell you something. I do not tolerate fighting in the team, if we can work together, then we don't have a chance at winning. So you and your friends are going to be put on what we call, The List. Meaning that you will not be able to be recruited to any team that is with the school. And if you leave now, that will be your only punishment."

The thug and his goons all exchanged nervous glances between each other and their pokemon, before hurrying to the door. They new what could happen, and they didn't want to deal with Drake's garchomp. Sighing, Drake walked to Jayton and helped him to his feet. Leading him to the door and eventually to the nurses office. Turning his head to the other students, he dismissed them.

"Tryouts will resume on the same day tomorrow, just prepare for your classes tonight."

* * *

##20 minutes later##

"DRAKE, I'M HERE!"

Rein burst through the doors of the gym, her charismatic smile spread broadly across her face, with Ven nervously behind her her. No one answered back. Rein smile dropped into more of a pissed off from. Without thinking, Rein slammed her fist into the concrete wall.

"Dammit Drake, if your going to ask me to come, at least be here!"

* * *

**###END###**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, if it at all offended you, then I'm sorry.**

**I would just like to say that I don't support bullying of any kind. Everyone has a right to their opinions and how then live their lives.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
